Bone of Contention
Bone of Contention is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-sixth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-seventh case overall. It takes place in the Maple Heights district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player went to the "Happy Paws" dog shelter upon receiving the manager's reports of a murder. They collected the body of Penny Farrell, who was strangled to death. During the investigation, the team found out Penny was the assistant to the Mayor, Martha Price. Further into the investigation, Celine Dernier reported that her dog, Plopsie, had been kidnapped in the dog walking park. Later, Rita asked the player for help in babysitting Sammy Turner before she left to ask Martine instead. The team then found enough evidence to arrest dog walker Kitty Young for the murder. After slipping up, Kitty admitted that she occasionally kidnapped dogs and waited for their owners to offer a reward before returning them in order to make more money. When Penny found out and confronted her about her modus operandi, they had a fight, ultimately ending with Kitty knocking Penny out and strangling her with a dog leash. Judge Powell sentenced her to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, animal control agent Benjamin Fetcher told Gloria and the player that a man had almost died of respiratory failure after touching one of the Demon Fish. The team went to the park to find the fish the man had caught, but only found the man's jar with no fish inside. Per Martine's analysis of the water in the jar, the fish the man had caught was a fertile female Demon Fish known to secrete a powerful paralytic neurotoxin. Martine also said there had been multiple cases of respiratory failure resulting from contact with the fish. She also deduced that the fish had spread out from the middle of the Grimsborough river. The team then went to Mayor Price to inform her of the findings. She told them that there had been a recent report from the area where the fish originated. They then found the file, which (per Cathy) proved that someone had deliberately released the fish into the city by blowing up a Xerdan cave wall right next to the sewer system. The team then updated Mayor Price regarding their findings. Meanwhile, Zoe Kusama and the player helped Rita adopt a puppy. Afterwards, Zoe proceeded to volunteer in the shelter to relieve her anxiety. After all the events, Martine told the team that she and Rupert were working on an antidote to the toxin. The team then resolved to figure out who released the fish into Grimsborough waters. Summary Victim *'Penny Farrell' (found strangled at the dog shelter) Murder Weapon *'Dog Leash' Killer *'Kitty Young' Suspects C257P1.png|Carlos Cachorro C257P2.png|Celine Dernier C257P3.png|Benjamin Fetcher C257P4.png|Martha Price C257P5.png|Kitty Young Quasi-suspect(s) C247Q1.png|Rita Estevez C257Q2.png|Zoe Kusama Killer's Profile *The killer is a vegan. *The killer likes gardening. *The killer is a runner. *The killer weighs 150 lbs. *The killer wears gold accessories. Crime Scenes C257CS1A.jpg|Happy Paws Shelter C257CS1B.jpg|Dog Shelter Floor C257CS2A.jpg|Mayor's Office C257CS2B.jpg|Coffee Table C257CS3A.jpg|Dog Walking Park C257CS3B.jpg|Doggie Playground Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Happy Paws Shelter. (Clues: Meetup Flyer Woman, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Carlos Cachorro; Victim identified: Penny Farrell) *Ask the dog shelter's manager what he saw. (Prerequisite: Happy Paws Shelter investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mayor's Office) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Prerequisite: Carlos interrogated; Clues: Broken Pendant, Mayor's Agenda, Victim's Handbag) *Examine Broken Pendant. (Result: Victim's Pendant Name) *Examine Faded Name. (New Suspect: Benjamin Fetcher) *Notify Benjamin Fetcher of his girlfriend's death. (Prerequisite: Benjamin decoded) *Examine Mayor's Agenda. (Result: Mayor's Schedule; New Suspect: Martha Price) *Inform the Mayor of her assistant's murder. (Prerequisite: Mayor's Agenda deciphered) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes gardening) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Celine Dernier) *Ask Celine Dernier if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Celine Dernier identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a vegan) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dog Walking Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Blood-Stained Tissue, Broken Flying Disk, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Blood-Stained Tissue. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a runner; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Coffee Table) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Victim's Laptop, Faded Complaint Form) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (09:00:00) *Talk to the Mayor about the victim neglecting her duties. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Martha is a vegan) *Examine Faded Complaint Form. (Result: Complaint Details) *Question Carlos Cachorro about the victim's complaint. (Prerequisite: Complaint Details unraveled; Profile updated: Carlos is a vegan and a runner) *Examine Broken Flying Disk. (Result: Flying Disk) *Give Plopsie back to Celine Dernier. (Prerequisite: Flying Disk restored; Profiles updated: Celine likes gardening, Carlos likes gardening) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Kitty Young) *Ask Kitty Young about the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card found; Profile updated: Kitty is a vegan and likes gardening) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Doggie Playground. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Dog Jumper, Gift Box) *Examine Dog Jumper. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Vegan Dog Treats) *Question Kitty Young about her angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Vegan Dog Treats identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Kitty is a runner, Benjamin is a runner) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Rat) *Analyze Rat. (09:00:00) *Question Benjamin Fetcher about sending a rat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Rat analyzed; Profile updated: Benjamin is a vegan and likes gardening) *Investigate Dog Shelter Floor. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Trash Can, Damaged GritFit) *Examine Damaged GritFit. (Result: Unlocked GritFit) *Analyze Unlocked GritFit. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 150 lbs) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Dog Leash) *Analyze Dog Leash. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Dog Leash; Attribute: The killer wears gold jewelry) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons Among Us (2/6). (No stars) Demons Among Us (2/6) *Ask Mr Fetcher about the fish emergency. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Dog Walking Park. (Prerequisite: Benjamin interrogated; Clue: Empty Jar) *Examine Empty Jar. (Result: Water Sample) *Analyze Water Sample. (09:00:00) *Report to Mayor Price about the dangers of the demon fish. (Prerequisite: Water Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Prerequisite: Martha interrogated; Clue: Filing Cabinet) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Open Drawer Report) *Analyze Incident Report. (03:00:00) *Tell the Mayor about our suspicions. (Prerequisite: Incident Report analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Rita wants to talk about. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Happy Paws Shelter. (Prerequisite: Rita interrogated; Clue: Basket) *Examine Basket. (Result: Rita's Puppy) *Analyze Rita's Puppy. (06:00:00) *Accompany Zoe to talk to Jones. (Prerequisite: Rita's Puppy analyzed; Reward: Corgi Glasses) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the idiom "bone of contention" used to describe a subject over which there is continuing disagreement. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Maple Heights (The Conspiracy)